hot chocolate
by Shin Sang Neul
Summary: "aku memang tidak menyukai coklat panas,tapi jika meminumnya bersamamu rasanya akan berbeda"-Kris


tittle: Hot chocolate

cast : Kris - Tao

disclaimer : Tuhan YME &amp; Orang Tua mereka masing-masing

Warning : Yaoi (Boy x Boy) gak suka dengan ini mending jangan baca ya!

jika harus memilih Kris lebih ingin meminum susu balita milik keponakannya-Sehun- daripada harus meminum secangkir coklat panas. Seperti saat ini,tunangannya Huang Zi Tao, atau lebih sering dipanggil Tao,pemuda manis berrambut hitam &amp; jago wushu, tengah memberikannya secangkir coklat panas.

"Ayolah Baby kau tahu kan kalau Gege tidak suka dengan minuman itu" Kata Kris sambil menatap malas cangkir yang ada dihadapannya.

"inikan hanya coklat panas Gege,lagipula udara sekarang sedang dingin,jadi coklat panas akan membuat badan Gege lebih hangat"jawab Tao sambil memeluk lengan kiri Kris yang sedang duduk disampingnya. sekarang mereka sedang ada di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Kris memang baru saja pulang dari kantor setelah tadi lembur hingga jam 9 malam. Dan melihat keadaan Kris yang terlihat kelelahan,Tao langsung menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi tunangannya yang tampan itu &amp; juga secangkir coklat panas.

"kalau begitu peluk Gege saja kalau kau ingin membuat Gege lebih hangat" Kata Kris sambil menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"Gege ayolah setidaknya jangan hanya minum kopi hitam yang mengandung kafein itu" balas Tao setengah merajuk.

"Tapi itu memang kesukaan Gege,Baby"

"memang kenapa Gege tidak suka dengan coklat panas?selama aku kenal dengan Gege sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat Gege meminumnya" Tanya Tao sambil mendongak menatap Kris yang masih betah mendekap tubuhnya.

"Entahlah,tapi menurut Gege rasanya tidak enak" Jawab Kris.

"Dasar gege aneh" Cibir Tao,lalu meraih cangkir coklat panas yang ada dihadapannya.

"Untuk Tao sendiri saja kalau begitu" Lanjut Tao dan mendekatkan cangkir itu kemulutnya,meniupnya sebentar dan menyesap isinya perlahan.

Kris yang melihat hal itu jadi sedikit tergoda untuk mencicipi "_minuman tidak enak_" itu. Sebenarnya yang membuatnya tergoda adalah lelehan coklat yang ada di pinggir bibir tunangan manisnya. terlihat "_menggiurkan_" pikir Kris. "Baby sepertinya itu terlihat enak" Kata Kris sambil terus memperhatikan Tao.

" Gege mau?" Tanya Tao

"ini minum saja"Tao menyodorkan cangkir yang sedang dipegangnya pada Kris.

"bukan yang disitu Baby" Tao menautkan alis mendengar jawaban Kris.

"maksud Gege?" Dan pertanyaan Tao dijawab dengan sebuah jilatan disudut bibirnya oleh Kris. Membuat Tao kaget dan memukul lengan Kris dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Gege" rajuk Tao dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, sedangkan Kris hanya tertawa melihat tungannya yang manis itu.

"Gege ingin minum coklat itu Baby" kata Kris kemudian.

"Tapi dari mulutmu" Lanjut Kris dengan sebuah bisikan di telinga Tao.

"ishh...Gege,ini minum saja kalau mau" jawab Tao sambil menyodorkan cangkir yang dipegangnya kedepan mulut Kris. Tapi Kris malah menggeleng.

"Ayolah Baby Gege ingin mencicipi coklat itu,tapi pasti rasanya tidak enak jika langsung dari cangkirnya" Kata Kris lagi,mencoba bersikap manja pada tunangannya.

"huhh...tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja" Kata Tao dengan pipi menggembung kesal. Di minumnya coklat itu dan menahannya agar tetap di dalam mulutnya, menarik leher Kris untuk mendekat padanya. Lalu menyatukan bibir mereka. Kris dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya saat bibir Tao menempel sempurna diatas bibirnya. Tapi bukan Kris,jika tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam setiap situasi yang ada. bukannya melepas pagutan pada bibir Tao setelah coklat itu dia telan, Kris malah melumat bibir Tao, terus menghisap dan memberikan gigitan kecil pada bibir tunangan manisnya. Dan baru melepaskannya saat Tao mencubit pinggangnya.

"Isshh..Baby,kenapa kau mencubit Gege" kata Kris setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Tao juga butuh bernafas Gege,lagipula apa-apaan Kris Ge,tadi Gegekan cuma minta disuapi coklat itu dari mulut Tao, Bukan MEMAKAN bibir Tao" Jawab Tao ketus,sambil menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata memakan.

Sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar gerutuan Tao.

"karena bibirmu menggoda Baby" jawab Kris lalu meraih cangkir yang masih berisi setengah dari ukuran sebelumnya itu.

"Ayo kita habiskan coklat ini Baby,sepertinya rasanya memang enak" lanjut Kris sambil mencium bibir Tao sekilas. Sedangkan Tao hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan tunangannya yang tampan tapi juga menyebalkan itu. Dan begitulah cara Kris dan Tao untuk menghabiskan secangkir coklat panas ditengah udara malam yang dingin. Tapi sepertinya setelah ini Tao akan berfikir dua kali sebelum memberikan Kris secangkir coklat panas.

END

a.n: ini ff pertama jadi maklum kalau jelek dan ceritanya pasaran.

Last

review ne...


End file.
